Come to the Wedding
by BackStabber22
Summary: Rory finish's her finals early and comes home and is invited to Liz and TJs wedding- but why isn't Jess going? Should she ask him to get hsi ass to his mothers wedding? The answer is yes : LIT hope you like RR
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! Hope you like... :] please read and review PLEASEE I really do appreciate it**

**Disclaimer- own nothing :[**

Rory smiled to herself at the sight of her mother in Luke's Diner, as per usual, and continued walking towards the small restaurant. She was craving a good cup of Luke's coffee, that's one of the things she missed most about being at Yale.

Walking through the door, hearing the familiar chime of the bells over head she sighed happily while going over to the counter and sitting on the stool next to her mother, "Hey, hot stuff," Rory greeted in her most manly voice.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked her daughter who was supposed to be in school doing her last few finals, but instead was sitting next to her happily.

"Turns out I had my time table messed up and my last final was today, so I came down straight after I finished it," smiled Rory, happy to be home.

"Where's all your stuff?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I hadn't finished packing so I figured I'd go back in the next few days and pack the rest of it and then bring it home," Rory shrugged as Luke came downstairs, a flustered and annoyed expression on his face.

"What's wrong grumpy?" Lorelai asked as she held her mug out to him, beckoning for more coffee with the gesture. She was granted with a withering stare as he poured more coffee into her cup and a thumb being jerked back at where he came from.

Rory and Lorelai both looked over to see Liz walking out with a content look on her face, "It's not a big thing, big bro. I'm fine with it," she said reassuringly while grabbing a cup of coffee and shrugging while turning to the two Gilmore girls.

"Aw, hey, Lorelai! How are you?" smiled Lizz.

"I'm doing good. This is my daughter Rory," Lorelai smiled back, introducing her daughter to Luke's sister.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lizz," smiled Lizz, shaking Rory's hand. "You have a good energy," Lizz nodded sincerely.

"Oh, thanks... I think..." said Rory uncertainly.

"I feel like I've seen you before..." Lizz said, staring at Rory's face.

"Well she has my eyes but her face is all her dads," Lorelai offered.

"Thanks for my manly feature compliment..." Rory scoffed.

"At least you have my mothers nose," shrugged Lorelai.

"You hate your mother!"

"But she has a good nose!"

"That's right! You're from that picture of Jess's," Lizz smiled triumphantly.

"What?" asked Rory and Lorelai at the same time.

"Yeah, you're that girlfriend of his he had that picture of in his wallet," smiled Lizz. "You look prettier in person."

"Ah, thanks..." smiled Rory awkwardly.

"Lizz, baby, we need to get going," said a short stubby man walking in.

"Oh ok, TJ. I'll see you guys later, you gotta come to the wedding," Lizz insisted.

"You're getting married?" Lorelai asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah, this is TJ," smiled Lizz happily, hugging her fiancé around the waste.

"Hello, ladies," he nodded at them, "You have to come to the wedding, everyones gotta come! It's gonna be the best party all year," he said assuringly.

Rory found his voice and stubbiness comforting in an odd way and smiled at him, "We'll try and make it," she said nicely.

"Good, I really want you guys to come," Lizz smiled at them before saying goodbye to them all and leaving with TJ.

"Aw, she's nice," Lorelai smiled, always liking to see Lizz.

"Yeah, nice," Rory said quietly, still thinking about what Lizz meant by Jess having a picture of her in his wallet.

"So anyway, why are you grumpy Luke? Lizz seems happy," Lorelai pried.

"Jess." Was all Luke said with a huff.

"What about him?" Rory said instinctively.

"He refuses to go to the wedding, even though Lizz really wants him to go," Luke scoffed.

"What?" Lorelai frowned, "Poor Lizz..." Lorelai sighed.

"Yeah..." Luke shook his head.

Rory looked down, _I wonder if he'd come if someone _else _asked him_...

**REVEIWS MAKE ME 3 YOU**


	2. Chapter 2 :

**Thanks for the reviews! Seriously I was so happy! **

**Now I know Liz is with one z :]**

**And I know my grammer is really bad sorry :[ I'm really good at it usually but when I write stuff of my own I just can't be bothered with it. If anyone wants to beta read my this story that's cool.**

**SO read and I hope you like it and I know the chapters are pretty short sorry !**

**RR**

Jess woke to the sound of a loud banging on his door. Usually he would let them bang but from the throwing of a possible shoe from his roommate Tom, he got up and through a shirt on. He managed to stumble to the door through the piles of junk through the apartment and opened the door, "What?" he barked.

His face went slack as he stared into the face of Rory Gilmore. She looked the same as he saw her last time; still beautiful with her bright blue eyes and unsure expression… wait that wasn't unsure… that was pissed off. "Can I come in?" she said firmly.

Jess looked back into his apartment. He lived there and even he knew it was a piece of crap. He looked back at her, hiding his shock that was still there from her showing up, "No."

"I need to talk to you." She said with an angry tone, pushing past him and walking into his apartment.

He groaned quietly, wondering what thoughts were going through her head, what she was thinking of his place. "I figured…" he said sarcastically while closing the door.

"Nice holes in the walls, get them yourself," Rory said politely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Do you hate your mother that much?" she asked, turning around to face him and crossing her arms.

Jess frowned I confusion, "How the hell has my mother influenced you coming to New York?" he walked over to what he called their kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I met Liz the other day," Rory said.

"That's dandy," Jess shrugged, knowing that Liz was in town for her wedding it wasn't a surprise that Rory would run into her.

"Why aren't you going to the wedding?" Rory scoffed, as if the question was obvious.

Jess frowned deeper, "_How_ is this your business?"

"It's not. But Liz seems so nice and she wants you there," Rory replied.

"This is typical Liz. She thinks because we have one conversation she deserves whatever she wants," scoffed Jess.

"She's your mom! You should be there for her wedding."

"No biggie, I'll just catch the next one," said Jess sarcastically.

"Jess," Rory scoffed.

"Because she's got her life together for awhile, got a new hubby, it means everything she put me through as a kid is ok? That I should forget it? Sorry Rory but you have no idea what your talking about," said Jess, getting annoyed.

Rory stayed silent before stepping forward, "Jess… I don't want you to regret anything…" she looked down.

Jess kept his eyes on her, his expression hard and eyes blocking of his emotion. Don't do anything you regret? It's a little too late for that… he thought to himself. Breaking himself from his thoughts, he looked down at his pager and sighed, throwing his water bottle at the still sleeping Tom, "We got to go."

Rory felt like asking him if he were dealing drugs but instead stayed silent, stepping infront of him before he walked past her. "Please…" she said sincerely.

He swallowed hard, looking into her eyes. Being this close to her was hard. He could go to the wedding… some part of him wanted to. He wouldn't give in though, not for his mother, not for Luke… but for Rory?

"I have to go…" he said, moving past her and walking out the door before yelling back at Tom to hurry up.

"Get your ass to your mother wedding!" Rory yelled out to him.

XxXxXxX

Rory and Lorelai sat at the counter at Luke's, listening to Luke rant on about how he's stuck with wedding planning. "You know I think I am going to go to this wedding," Rory thought allowed, looking at her mum.

"Really? Good, now I don't have to go stag," Lorelai smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Um, yeah, Lorelai, I was thinking about that," Luke started uncomfortably before being interrupted.

"I'm not paying for a motel, so I'm staying with you." Jess announced hurriedly as he walked through the door and up to the counter. He walked straight pst the Gilmore and Luke upstairs, not wanting to see the satisfied look on Luke or Rory's face.

"I thought Jess wasn't coming!" Lorelai said.

"Looks like my phone call payed off," Luke said, pleased with himself as he stared in amazement.

Rory smiled to her self and looked down at her coffee, "Yeah, I guess."

**Hope you likey :] REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOUU**


	3. Chapter 3 x

**Thanks for the reveiws- i dont rreeally like this chapter but yeah. i know where i want to go with this story though x] yay. sorry if you dont like this chapter i'm really tired so it probably comes through.. butyeah. PLEASE REVEIW! even if its just one word reveiws- but id prefer longer ones. either way i realllly apreciate it!**

**i own nothing sadly. sigh.**

Rory sat on the gazebo bench with Lane, looking down at her hands anxiously. "So, what you're saying is you told Jess to come to Stars Hollow?" Lane asked.

"Yeah," Rory confirmed, "But I didn't think he'd actually come, especially after what he said about his mom..." Rory explained as she looked back up at Lane.

"Yeah... why did he come then?" Lane frowned, taking a sip from her coffee.

Rory looked back down and then sighed looking up, "I don't know."

"Why did you want him to come so bad?" Lane wondered aloud, "I mean, I know Liz is nice and all but... you don't know her..."

Rory stiffened, "It was the right thing to do..." she shrugged.

Lanes face brightened, "Oh my god! Do you still love him?"

Rory straightened up, shocked, "Of course not!" She looked at Lane who gave her an unbelieving look, "But I don't not love him..."

"Oh! This is so sweet! He loves you, you love him, you're both single..." Lane smiled dreamily.

"I don't love him!"

"You don't not love him." Lane added.

"That's not loving him though," Rory replied.

"Rory..." Lane smiled.

"He broke my heart Lane," Rory sighed.

Lane sighed and put a hand on Rorys shoulder, "I know." Lane looked down at her watch and groaned, "I have to go to work," she looked up at Rory, "I'll talk to you later," Lane said while walking away to Luke's.

Rory stood up to head over to the Dragon Fly to see her mom earlier for lunch but was instead startled with a quiet, "Hey."

Rory spun around to see Jess standing at the bottom of the gazebo with a small smile friendly smile on his face, "Hey," her heart started racing at the thought of him hearing her conversation with Lane.

"You want to get some coffee?" he asked casually.

Rory looked down at her watch, she still had 40 minutes before she was supposed to be at the Inn. Did she want to have coffee with Jess?

"Sure.." she shrugged at attempted casualness.

They walked side by side as they headed to Westerns. The silence was uncomfortable, at least on Rory's side, and she was trying to rack her brain for something clever and light to say but came with a loss.

"I like your hair like that, by the way," he said while opening the door to westerns.

Rory glanced at him and smiled politely, "Thanks.." she looked him up and down and noticed his hair was different, not covered with gel for one, "I like yours too," she smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time I moved past the whole John Travolta Greece hair style," he replied while sitting down at one of the tables.

Rory sat down as well, taking her jacket of and smiling nervously.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, leaning in secretively.

Rory looked at him and saw his friendly composure, "Yeah," she laughed shakily.

He smirked, "Me too." They smiled at one another, easing into the atmosphere of theirs. "So, you decided on Yale?"

"Yeah, after thinking about it Yale just seemed like the right place to go."

"Was it?" he asked.

She smiled happily, "Yeah, it is the right place to be."

He smiled, "I'm glad. Plus their blue would suit you way more than Harvards red," he nodded sincerely.

"Well, yeah, that was a deal breaker," she agreed jokingly.

"I'm glad things are working out for you..." he said truthfully, looking her straight in the eyes. She smiled in return before looking down. Jess took a deep intake of breath before letting it out and looking at her earnestly, "I'm sorry, Rory."

Rory looked up into his eyes which were open to her, reminding her of the last time he came to Stars Hollow. The confusion she had over Jess rushed at her as she continued to stare into his eyes, he was here- but for how long? That's the questions she always had about Jess.

"It's ok," she said uncertainly. He nodded at her response, closing his eyes over again, Rory noticed and he looked down. "Jess..." she started but then questioned herself if she should ask or not, if she should ruin their civility, but her mouth caught up on her, "What are you doing with your life?"

His eyes shot at her and he sighed at the expression on her face, "Rory... not everyone's like you, we can't all go to college and have our lives planned out," he shook his head.

"You don't need your life planned out, or college, you're smarter than half the people I know at Yale," she scoffed, "But you're place in New York? You deserve better than that," she said softly.

"Why do you care?" he said, his emotions coming through in his voice as he kept his head down.

"Jess... you're Jess," she said as thought it meant more than that.

"The only thing I'm good at is screwing up peoples lives," he scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

"Whose life have you screwed up?" Rory asked.

"Lets see, my moms, Luke's, yo.." he stopped mid word and looked at her. She stopped breathing and frowned.

"You never screwed up their lives," she said softly.

He sighed, not wanting to make this anymore depressing than it had already become, "Who knows, maybe one day I'll write a book," he scoffed sarcastically.

"That's not a stupid idea," she shrugged.

He smiled and shook his head.

"I should get going.. I'm meeting my mom for lunch," Rory said and stood up, putting her jacket back on.

"Ok... thanks for not running away from me," he said.

"Sorry about that..." Rory laughed. They both steered clear of what he said to her after she ran away.

"See you Rory," he said.

She smiled at him slightly before walking outside, letting out a deep breath an closing her eyes. Oh, dear lord, Jess was going to be the death of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it x] I've got the next chapter written so yeah. Review please! Im totally grateful for them seriously! **

**Disclaimer- own nothing… **

Luke looked at the writhing bodies in the mud and then looked away instinctively. This wasn't really his kind of place... He looked over to TJ and Jess, who sat there talking. Well, TJ was talking and Jess was commenting.

TJ stood, going to grab Jess, Luke could see Jess about to defend himself and Luke pushed himself between the two. A few others at the party pulled the two away from one another. Luke pulled Jess outside, letting the fresh air hit him.

"What's wrong with you?" Luke shouted.

"He started it," Jess yelled back, rubbing his jaw.

"Why did he start anything?"

Jess looked down. "He was trying to get me to walk Liz down the aisle."

Luke looked taken aback. "Why?"

"Because she wants me to."

After a moment of silence: "Why won't you do it then? I mean, you came to Stars Hollow for the wedding- for your mom, why not just do it for her?"

Jess stayed silent. Luke looked Jess up and down; he looked tired and worn down. His clothes were wrinkled and unwashed which made him guess he didn't even own a washing machine. Jess looked stiff, defensive, his whole body rigid and frozen.

"Do you hate your mom that much?"

Jess scoffed, "I don't hate my mother…"

"Is it me then? Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you either," he said sincerely.

"Then why weren't you coming?" After a moment it dawned on him. "Rory?"

Jess looked at Luke for a second, the lifeless Jess becoming animated for a moment. His usual stone gaze had emotion swimming behind them, and then looked away again.

"You're still... wow..." he laughed, "You haven't seen her in over a year!"

"I saw her last time I was here," Jess sighed, leaning against the wall. He'd never said the words 'I love you' to anyone before that night. Not even his mother, at least past the age of 12. It took him so much to say it, and he meant it, with everything he had. She just stood there, gaping. He clenched his jaw at the look on her face which he still remembered clearly. Even after weeks of not seeing her again he couldn't stop thinking about it and her. He'd drink himself into a stupor and then wake up and go to his crappy job and come home to his crappy apartment and crappy room mate.

"Oh..." Luke nodded awkwardly, not sure what to say, "What happened?"

Jess looked down and then back up, he tapped his fingers on leg compulsively and then with a sigh he said "I told her I loved her,". The expression on his face showed that it was a big thing.

"Wow!" Luke exclaimed. "What'd she say?"

"Nothing." Jess shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away down the road. Luke looked at his nephews face and saw him clench his jaw again and then swallowed hard.

"So what, you just said it and ran away?"

"No... I drove."

"Jess!" Luke shook his head. "You handled this all wrong!"

"Yeah, maybe." Jess knew that he handled it badly, he knew he handled everything with Rory badly, but that's the only way he knew how to handle things. He reached out to her and she stepped back. Or he just ran away too fast for her to try and reach back. "She could've called me anytime in the last four months, but she didn't!"

"How? You change your phone number weekly."

"Eh, whatever, the ball was in her court," he said certainly.

"Jess..."

"Don't Jess me!"

Luke looked down, debating his next words. "She thinks about you, you know?"

Jess looked up suddenly but stayed silent.

"She asks about you every now and then- subtly. But she does ask," Luke said.

Jess looked down at his shoes and couldn't help but smile slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I like this chapter because Jess says 'pretty'. Hope you like it! Reveiiw please! Thanks to al my reviews btw! LOVE YA LOADS 3**

"So am I hot or not?" Lorelai asked doubtfully and spun around in front of Rory with a sad expression. In her long pick dress and wavy hair adorned with a crown of flowers, she looked perfect, but obviously she didn't think so.

"You look beautiful, Mom. Really." Rory said, smiling to herself smugly. "Why do you care so much?" Rory asked subtly. "I mean it is just a friend's thing between you and Luke tonight, right?"

Lorelai shot a glance at Rory, "Yeah, friends- totally," she shrugged with a nonchalant air.

"Ri-ight," Rory dragged the word out and nodded slowly.

Lorelai gave a withering stare to Rory before looking her up and down. "You're just jealous because I totally look hotter than you," joked Lorelai.

Rory stood up and walked over to the mirror next to her mom. She was wearing a strapless violet coloured dress which was flaired with different layers past the ribs and ended at just above the knee. Her slightly heeled silver shoes matched with her outfit.

Rory scoffed, "You so do not."

Lorelai sighed. "You're right... switch with me! I'm the one on a date, I have to look hottest!"

"I'm pretty sure Luke isn't going to try and make it with me, so you're ok," Rory scoffed again before walking towards the door. "Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"Luke's picking me up," Lorelai said, "You can go ahead and I'll meet you there."

"You're going to make me walk to the wedding by myself?" Rory asked.

"I don't want my daughter being a bummer on my date," Lorelai replied.

"So you admit it's a date!"

Lorelai cringed and stomped her foot. "No! You tricked me!"

"Lorelai and Luke, are so cute!" Rory said in a sing song voice.

"You've been waiting so long to say that haven't you," Lorelai frowned.

"I learned from the best."

As Rory walked down stairs and out the door she wondered what Jess would be thinking of her dress when he saw her, if he'd think she looked good, if... NO! She was _not_ wondering if Jess would like her outfit. She totally wasn't.

As Rory opened the door, she saw Luke walking up the steps, deep in conversation with Jess. "Why couldn't you have blow dried his arm pits?" Luke groaned.

"He's your brother-in-law," Jess shrugged.

"He's your step-father," Luke shouted. Jess cringed at that name and shook his head, as to flick away the unpleasant feeling.

"You blow dried TJ's armpits?" Rory asked, cringing.

Luke looked at Rory, "Wow, you look nice..." Luke said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Rory smiled. She looked at Jess, he was dressed awfully informally with a peach coloured shirt and slacks on, but he did look good. By the look on his face as he looked her up and down, he obviously thought _she_ looked good.

"I'm just here to pick your mom up," Luke shrugged casually.

"For their date," Jess added.

"It's not a date!" Luke groaned.

"That's not what she thinks..." Rory smirked.

"Really?" Luke smiled, hope sweeping his expression.

"Come on, Rory. I'll walk you to the wedding," Jess said, smirking at Luke.

"Bye Rory," Luke smiled as he walked up to the door, knocking loudly with a nervous sigh.

XxXxXxX

Rory could see the gazebo and smiled at the amount of people and decorations there were. "It looks so pretty," she smiled.

"It looks stupid," he replied.

"And pretty," she glanced at him.

"A little pretty," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Rory smiled to herself.

As they walked up to the gazebo Rory went to take a seat. "I've got to go say 'hi' to Liz," Jess said, looking in the opposite direction.

Rory smiled slightly. "Thanks for coming."

"Well after TJ made me help him put his tights on there was no going back."

Rory chose to ignore that and ask questions later, "Thank you for coming to Stars Hollow."

He looked down and then back at her. "It's ok."

They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Jess nodded and walked away to Ms. Patty's. Rory sat down near the front and smiled in spite of herself.

XxXxXxXxX

After getting to the wedding, not even a minute after sitting down, Lorelai found out that Liz had ripped her dress. Reluctantly, Lorelai had left Luke to go and help- but the conversation she was being able to hear now was totally worth it.

"I want to marry TJ more than I want some pot, you know?" Liz explained. Obviously pot was something she wanted badly.

"Oh, we've all been there," Lorelai smiled as she continued on the dress.

"You want to get married?" Liz suggested.

"Oh, well I think it's a little inappropriate to propose to me on your wedding day," Lorelai declined teasingly.

Liz laughed and shook her head. "I mean one day you want to get married right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't mind it," Lorelai smiled sweetly and looked down.

"You're going to make a great wife one day, and a great sister-in-law to some very lucky girl," Liz hinted with a sly smirk.

Lorelai smiled back at her. "You're all done," she said, and gestured to the dress.

"Aw, thanks, Lorelai!" Liz smiled. At that moment, Jess busted in and then stopped as he saw Lorelai, but continued after a moment,.

"Don't tell me you changed your mind?" Liz was, honest to god, about to pout.

"About what?" Lorelai asked.

"Walking her down the aisle," Jess replied, grabbing his bag that was at the door. "Sorry, I just forgot my bag... I'll meet you out there."

Liz smiled. "He's a good kid, really," she said after he left.

Lorelai doubted that but smiled out of her mom to mom connection, "You better get out there!"

"Oh, right, wedding! I'll see you out there," she said giddily.

Lorelai put the pins down before starting to walk out but was stopped suddenly as she saw a wallet on the ground. She stopped and looked around confused. She picked it up and opened it, looking for some ID until she saw something that made her stop.

She saw a small picture of Rory and Jess: he had his arm around her waste, kissing her cheek and looking up at the camera as Rory looked at the camera with a laughing smile.

Lorelai looked back at the happy faces in the wallet and gasped, quickly closing it and putting it ont he table by the door, as if to hide evidence of her seeing anything. Lorelai frowned and quickly walked out to get to the ceremony.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorelai sat down next to Luke just as Liz and Jess got to the aisle. "Everything ok?" Luke asked.

"Crisis averted," Lorelai replied.

"Must be starting," Luke said as the music started.

"Think they know any Zeppelin?" Lorelai smiled as she saw two girls dressed in Renaissance dresses threw rose petals on the ground. "Aw, roses! Nice."

"Does she remind you of someone?" asked Luke as he frowned at one of the flower girls.

"Can you say 'Leslie Van Houten'?" Lorelai mocked.

"Shh," Rory muttered at them, trying to hide the smirk on her face as well.

"Now, that's impressive," Rory said as a court jester did cartwheels through the aisle.

"Yeah.." Luke and Lorelai muttered to each other.

"These tights, I'm telling you, they're the best. I'm happy, my boys are happy and the don't ride up," TJ announced to the guests as he made his way down the aisle. He noticed Luke and walked over to him, "Hey, still dry. Thanks buddy," he said, airing his armpits out.

Lorelai cringed, "Your dried his armpits?"

Rory turned around slightly and laughed silently at her mother, "I don't want to talk about it," Luke announced stiffly.

Rory smiled as she saw Jess linking arms with his mother when they prepared to make their way down the aisle, even though it was obvious that Jess didn't really want to be doing it by the expression on his face.

Liz kissed Jess's cheek before stepping up to the altar, and Jess went to sit by Rory. "Aw, are you blushing?" she whispered as he rubbed at his cheek slightly.

"Shut up."

'_As kids we shared our toys...' _came a voice from behind the gazebo, making Rory jump slightly.

"What the hell was that?" Rory asked as Jess smirked, trying to contain his amusement.

'..._With all the girls and boys; barrel of monkeys, your battle ship sunk me, please recall the joy...' T_he singing came from a hippie man playing his guitar.

"Is that the minister?" Rory asked, astonished.

"Yep," came Lorelai from behind them, the laughter in her voice easily notable.

Rory glanced at Jess, not knowing whether to laugh or be disturbed herself, and saw him with a small amused smile but even with that small look it was easy for her to know he was cracking up on the inside.

_'We know we must trap, passioned spirograph, kaleidoscope spinning, Yahtzee I'm winning, think of how we laugh_,' he continued.

Even Jess let out a slight muffled laugh at it. Rory put her hand on her mouth, trying to hide her amusement. She could hear Lorelai laughing behind her.

_'But today we share our love, today we share our love, for love is the greatest toy around,'_ he sang.

"Think of something not funny," Lorelai ordered Luke.

"Can't," he said muffled with his ability to not laugh.

Rory's body was noticeably shaking with the attempt to not laugh. "Sh, they'll hear you," Jess smirked as he put his hand on her knee, squeezing it slightly. Rory glanced down and then back up, straightening and gaining composure. Jess touched her. Was she happy or annoyed?

"You may plant the ceremonial sword," the priest gestured with his hand to between the two. Liz and TJ both placed their hands on a sword and put into the sand.

"Where did that come from?" Jess laughed, amazed.

"Avalanches, earthquakes?" Lorelai suggested.

"Not doing it," Luke laughed, his whole body tightening as he bottled up his laughter.

"Famine, and I'm out," Lorelai said, almost laughing.

"Hello friends," said the minister. "Isn't it a beautiful day? The day that Liz and TJ share their love... in front of those they love." Rory smiled slightly, not laughing as she saw TJ take Liz's hand gently. "Liz, do you want to tell TJ how you feel?"

"Yes," she replied sincerely. "TJ?"

He turned his head to her sharply. "Yeah?"

"My heart just pours out to you, you have been so good to me and for me. I don't know where I'd be without you. I'd be worse of, I know that."

"She'd smoking pot out the back of school on parent/teacher night," Jess muttered to himself. Luke kicked the back of his chair.

"You're something else," Liz smiled to him.

"Nice," nodded the minister, "TJ?"

"Well, I wrote something down, but for all the good point about tights- and there are a lot- they don't have pockets. So I gotta go of the cuff," he explained. "I love you," he shrugged, his expression and tone as though that were the simplest thing in the world.

Liz kissed him and hugged him as the crowd 'awed'.

"That wasn't so funny..." Lorelai smiled.

"That wasn't funny at all," Luke agreed, smiling happily at his sister.

After a moment, "It was a little funny," Jess shrugged. Rory slapped his arm.

XxXxXxXxX

"Thanks for coming Jess, really," Liz grinned at him as she watched TJ show a bald guy his tights.

"It's fine," he shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you come? I asked you, begged you,"she laughed, "And you came with one phone call from Luke, what'd he say to make you want to come?"

Jess looked down and sighed, "He didn't make me want to come."

Liz frowned, "Then why did you?"

He looked at Liz and then back away, taking a drink of his beer and looking over at Rory, "Rory came to see me and told me to come..."

Liz frowned, "Rory?" she followed his gaze, "Lorelai's daughter? Why would she... Oh right, picture girl!" she smirked slyly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, picture girl." Jess glanced at Rory again, she looked gorgeous dressed up like that. He sighed and looked down. He remembered that she had really wanted to go to prom with him, he wondered who she'd ended up going with... God he missed her the day of the prom. Not that he'd actually wanted to go but he wanted to go with her.

XxXxXxXxX

"Lane's mom is freaking out," Lorelai announced to Rory as she walked over to where Rory was sitting.

"What? Why?" Rory asked.

"She found out she lives with Brian and Zach," Lorelai said.

"But they're harmless, like two girls," she defended.

"That's what I said!" Suddenly, Lorelai gasped, remembering. "Oh my god, guess what I saw today?"

"What?"

"Well, I found this wallet in Miss Patty's, so I looked in it to find ID or something but it turned out it was Jess's."

"Please don't tell me you stole all his money."

"No," Lorelai shook her head, "I found that picture Liz was talking about that had you and him in it." Lorelai laughed.

"What?"

"Yeah. It's all cute and stuff with him kissing your cheek," she smiled mockingly, "_So_ sweet.."

"Yeah, sweet," Rory looked down.

Lorelai frowned, "Oh no, why do you have bambi face?" Before Rory could answer Liz interrupted them.

"Best wedding ever!" Liz smiled as she walked to the Gilmore girls with TJ in tow.

"Yeah, best one I've ever been to," Rory smiled politely but then was nudged in the side by a smirking Lorelai.

"Rory, I really want to thank you," Liz smiled gratefully at Rory.

"Oh... you're welcome," Rory frowned confused.

"I mean this wedding wouldn't have been the same without Jess here and-" Liz was distracted as someone from behind them waved at her. "Oh, I've got to go say hello to these people, I'll talk to you later."

Lorelai frowned and turned to Rory. "What is she talking about?"

Rory looked down, "Well... uh... I kind of..."

"Kind of what, Rory?"

"I asked Jess to come to the wedding."

"Why?"

"Because Liz deserved it," Rory shrugged.

"She might deserve a pony to, are you going to give her one?"

"Mom," Rory scoffed, "It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal, Rory! You don't still have a thing for him do you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I don't have a thing for him.." she sighed, "But, it's Jess..."

"Oh, so you're saying you love him," Lorelai mocked/

"I don't not love him..."

"But you also don't not, not love him!"

"What?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Mom, I'm going to go and get something to eat, you calm down," Rory frowned, walking away.

**I hope you like it! REVEIW see its in caps its important. I appreciate all of my reviews ! love yah**


	7. Chapter 7

Liz and TJ stood in each others embrace on the dance floor for the first time as a married couple. It was sweet as they danced in small circles, hand in hand.

"They look happy," Rory smiled as she stood next to Jess.

Jess glanced up, obviously uninterested. "They look drunk."

"And happy." She glared at him.

"Influenced by alcohol," he joked. She swatted his arm. Watching his mother happy like that was odd for him, he realized. He'd never seen her genuinely happy: he'd seen her laugh and sloth around those pigs of husbands and boyfriends she had, but she was never happy.

"Lighten up, Dodger, it's a wedding!" Rory raised her arms, gesturing to everything around them.

Jess laughed, amazed. "I can't believe you still remember calling me Dodger!"

"I can't believe you almost forgot," Rory scoffed. Then she grinned as she saw Luke and Lorelai dancing with small smile son their faces. "They look so cute."

Jess glanced at them as well and smiled slightly before glancing back at Rory. When he'd touched her knee earlier he couldn't even explain the rush of warmth he'd gotten through the contact. He'd missed their small touches and without them he was lonely and he missed her. Even now he'd go to any extent for one of those small touches from her. He rubbed the back of his neck slightly, "You want to dance?"

Rory scoffed, surprised. "Dance?" she questioned.

"Yeah, to move ones feet or body in a rhythmical pattern to music," Jess shrugged carelessly but looked back at her nervously which made her know he wasn't asking her casually.

"Um... sure," she nodded as she put her drink down and followed him onto the dance floor.

Jess put his hand on her lower back and held her hand in his other. Rory looked down and moved along awkwardly with him. "I'm not a very good dancer," he admitted.

"Neither am I. Let's just pretend we know what we're doing..." she ordered, standing up straighter with a proud look on her face.

"Look at you all officer in command," he mocked.

"Shh, I need to concentrate," she shushed as she focused on her feet.

Jess smirked to himself as he saw her eyebrows frown in consentration and her bottom lip be bitten slightly. She huffed as she stepped on his foot accidently. Her uncertainty was what had always drawn him to her.

"You're so adorable," he laughed.

"Am not!" she grumbled, stomping her concentration.

"When you do that whole 'Bambi look,' you're adorable," he declared.

"You and my mother are way too much alike," she mumbled.

Suddenly a drunk Carrie fell into Rory's back, pushing her closer to Jess. With a mumbled "Sorry," Carrie left. Rory looked up at Jess and blushed. Jess smirked openly, put his hand on her back with confidence, and held her hand gently.

"Adorable."

"Shut up," she groaned.

On the other side of the dance floor stood Lorelai in Luke's arms, frowning at Rory and Jess. "Look at him, with his hands all over her, all handsy and... stuff,' Lorelai scoffed.

"They're just dancing," frowned Luke.

"Yeah but he's all... handsy and stuff..."

"Calm down it's not like they're kissing or anything," Luke shrugged.

"Yeah well..."

"Lorelai," Luke said firmly. He smiled slightly as she looked up at him, distracted from her distraction. Her worry over Jess was cute, unneeded (maybe), but cute.

Lorelai almost gasped as he leaned down and kissed her.

That shut her up, Luke thought.

XxXxXxXxX

As Luke walked down her driveway, Lorelai proceeded with her happy jig and flailed her arms around. Not only had she gotten a romantic kiss-slash-dance, but also landed another guaranteed date for Sunday.

As she took another glance at Luke walking away, while opening her front door backwards, she couldn't help but notice his fine, well shaped...

Lorelai closed the door behind her and made a silent scream of delight. She took out her vined halo and put it down by the door as she made her way to the kitchen. Lorelai stopped suddenly and grabbed a spatula- which, by the way, who knew she had?- as she heard a muffled noise.

She followed the sound to the source and her mouth dropped.

There, standing in their back yard, Lorelai could see Jess and Rory kissing through the kitchen window. Gasping she ducked and hid behind the kitchen counter. _Oh no... this is not good,_ she thought to herself as she clasped her spatula.

**LOL I know its totally a cutey chapter. Hope u like it. ! love my reviews! Sooo REVEIW PLEASE PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Own nothing

"So, I'm going to go and stay at Lane's for the night..." Rory muttered, looking down and rubbing her foot into the ground.

"Oh, ok then... have fun at... _Lane's_..." Lorelai said back, narrowing her eyes at her uncomfortable daughter.

"Ok... I will... have fun... at Lane's." Rory nodded as she picked up her bag and backed out of the kitchen slowly.

"Good, I hope you do... tell _Lane _I say hi," Lorelai nodded her head as well suspiciously as Rory said goodbye and walked out the door.

"Lane my ass!" Lorelai grunted to herself as she took a huge mouthful of chocolate ice cream.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rory quickly walked to the car and let out a heavy breath as she quickly sat down in the driver's seat and started the car up. It had been two days since the wedding, two days since The Kiss, two days during which Rory was certain Lorelai knew she had been lying to everyone. She figured that Lorelai knew something was up when she'd walked in after The Kiss and found Lorelai subtly holding a spatula behind her back.

Since then, Lorelai kept giving her darting, suspicions glances.

ory pulled into the parking space next to Jess's car. Jess was leaning against his car, twiddling with the strap of his leather jacket. She smiled broadly as she stepped out of the car and walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello," he laughed, taking of guard as she hugged him,

"Hey," she smiled as she let go, keeping her hands on his neck, blushing as he kissed her cheek gently.

"At Lane's?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulders and began walking towards her dorm room.

"Yeah, supposed to be fun," Rory nodded as she unlocked her door, walking into the dorm room.

"Oh, it definitely should be," he muttered. As Rory closed the door, he came up behind her and started kissing her neck.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I bet he's got his hands all over her right now,"Lorelai mumbled as she stared vacantly at the TV, handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"I'm sure he's not," laughed Sookie as she held Davey.

"Oh, don't say you're sure, because you're not sure. _I'm_ sure," Lorelai said certainly.

"You're sure of what? That you're 19 year old daughter is kissing her ex-boyfriend?" Sookie gave Lorelai a smug look.

"I'm sure kissing isn't all their doing. He's all hands, my friend. He's probably being all handsy as we know it. That scum," Lorelai muttered, crossing her arms.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rory lay with her head on Jess's lap, sighing contently as he absently caressed her hair, she watched the TV but didn't take in anything that was happening. It'd taken them along time to get here, to get to the right time. Nothing had ever been right between them, but now it was.

_Rory walked with Jess down her driveway, twiddling her fingers together and awkwardly coughed in their silence._

"_Jess," Rory started but was cut off with a "Rory," from him at the same time._

"_You go," Rory insisted._

_Jess breathed in deeply, looking into the sky and then back down. "I'm sorry," he breathed out._

_Rory could see his eyes becoming slightly blood shot as the tears stung at his eyes, "It's ok," she whispered quietly. She'd never seen him this vulnerable; even when they were dating he'd never let her completely in. Rory's heart clenched, Jess didn't cry, it wasn't something he did. But here he was, standing here and crying over her. Other than the fact that he didn't cry the fact that he was so open about it is what surprised her the most._

"_No, it's not," he groaned, putting a hand up slightly to her. "I'm sorry for everything... for leaving you, for coming back and screwing you over like I did. I'm sorry."_

_The sincerity in his voice made Rory's heart race. "Jess..."_

"_I was scared," he said quietly, moving closer to Rory and taking one of her hands in his. "I was terrified of where I was going with my life, terrified of ending up like my dad, terrified of how I felt about you," he said honestly, his eyes glistening with tears._

"_Jess," Rory said more firmly, looking down._

"_We're meant to be together. I knew from the moment I first saw you, two years ago!" He stated, "You can count on me now, I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can!" he insisted, clutching her hand tighter._

"_Jess!" she shouted._

"_You told me you thought you might have loved me. Months ago, but still you said it. Do you still love me?" he asked._

_Rory sighed, pulling her hand from his and crossing her arms, "I don't _not_ love you.."_

"_Rory," he breathed, putting his hands on her cheeks._

"_No," she said, planning on pushing away from him, but couldn't find herself doing it._

"_Don't say no just because you don't want to face this, only say no if you really don't want to be with me," he said, leaning in further._

_No! She screamed... in her head. She couldn't find it in herself to say it aloud. She couldn't find it in herself to _want_ to say it aloud._

_Without her refusal, he leaned down planting his lips on hers._

"I missed you," he muttered quietly, just above a whisper.

Rory smiled sitting up and wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his chest, letting him kiss her gently on the top of her head. "Me too..."

They had both been sneaking around everyone's back in this past two days. Two days might not seem like a lot of snooping but snoop they did. Jess told Luke he was… going out, not much snooping there, but still he snooped. And Rory lied to her mom, her friends, even to Taylor in one awkward uncomfortable incident when Rory had sex hair.

**Haha totally fluff! But yeah it's got a few more chapters to go until the big finale! Hope you liked it. x] reviewww! Love you all who are reviewing! Seriously im soo effing grateful! I smile every time I read them. You make me all gooey inside... Im not sure if thats healthy but yeah. THANKS**


	9. Chapter 9

"So... Jess is staying a little while is he?"questioned Lorelai to Luke but side glancing at Rory who looked down at her pancakes intently.

"Yeah, he must miss the old town..." Luke replied also staring at Rory.

"So, Rory, what are your feelings on Jess staying, huh?" probed Lorelai who watched her daughter squirming intently.

"I think it's fine..."

"That's good," Lorelai replied.

"It's good that you're good with it..."

"Very good..."

The two stared at the still awkwardly staring downwards Rory.

"Where were you last night?" Lucas asked Jess who'd just walked through the door, walking the walk of shame.

"Out." He replied, letting his eyes rest on Rory momentarily before making his way upstairs.

"What a whore..." Lorelai shook her head.

"Why's he a whore?" Rory asked suddenly looking up.

"He gets in at nine thirty in the morning with same clothes as yesterday on along with messy hair? He's getting lucky.. and to parade it in front of you like that..." Lorelai sighed disapprovingly but only got a withering stare from Rory. "Oh, sorry, I didn't think you'd care.. I mean you don't have feelings for him do you?"

"No, no I do not mom..." she replied, smiling tightly.

"Good."

"It is.."

"Very," Luke chimed in, arms crossed and watching Rory with suspicious narrowed eyes.

**Oh, hey, funny seeing you here. I haven't been here in so long. You're still coming here? Good, so don't stop! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'd gone back to school, went over seas and am in the process of moving atm so I've been lazy with the updating. This chapter is really quite shittty but it's just a sort of inbetweener chapter. But I'll be wrapping this story up shortly. And if my beta person is readin this AN just wanted to say thank you for your advice and such! Muchly appreciated but I just really want to get this story out so il just upload straight away. Thank you, thank you very much hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

As Rory sat at the table playing cards with Tom she kept her eyes on her mother the whole time. God, Luke wanted him to come but she said no. What was it? Some kind of twisted game to her. She's just trying to win and make me admit to being with him. She knows that me and Jess are together but she won't just let it come out in time.

Now Jess is at home and by himself and she doesn't get to see him and.. well.. damn it she wants to see her Jessie. As she stood up mid game and stormed over to her mother who was now at the doorwalking to the reception.

"Mom," Rory exclaimed while crossing her arms and staring at her mother, practically fuming. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Lorelai replied innocently.

"You're trying to lock me up away from Jess in this god forsaken Inn!"

"It's my Inn opening, you don't want to be here?"

"Off course I do but I'm sick of all your scheming in your little pathetic game.."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lorelai said pleadingly with dough eyes.

"I'm here playing cards and being locked away with no television and no radio," Rory scoffed.

"Actually there are TV's in your room.." Lorelai chimed in quietly.

"And then dinner!" Rory exclaimed, "Placing me right in the middle of the room so I can't get to any doors!"

"Actually, that wasn't on purpose.."

"My one chance to get out of here and you yank it away," Rory yelled, throwing her arms up in anger.

"But why would you want to go see Jess? Are you guys together?" Lorelai said witha far to rehearsed tone.

"Stop it. You know. You know me and Jess are together and you keep doing little things like this to make me know you know but won't admit it and make me know that you aren't ready to know."

"What was I supposed to do? You weren't saying anything, jess wasn't saying anything," Lorelai said exasperated.

"Of everything you've done in your life you're being the most immature and childish now,"

"How was I supposed to know I was supposed to know?"

"You did know!"

"But you didn't want me to know."

"Of course I didn't want you to know."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"You didn't want me to know, do I didn't and now you're mad I didn't know?"

"Because you knew!"

"But I wasn't supposed to know, so I acted like I didn'tknow!"

"And then you force me to stay the whole night even after I told you I had to go to Yale to get the rest of my stuff," scoffed Rory.

"Because I knew that that's not what you were going to do."

"Because of 'family obligations'" rory mocked using air quotations.

"Hello, that's the Gilmore way," replied a frowning Lorelai.

"I'm going home."

"You can't go home!" Lorelai said loudly.

"I'll come back in the morning for breakfast, goodnight." Rory said before turning around and walking out the door.

Lorelai sighed, looking down at the ground and rubbing her forehead. "Can I have her room?" Jayson piped in from the side. Lorelai frowned at him and shook her head before walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

Rory popped her head into the bathroom in Luke's apartment where Jess stood, brushing his teeth while playing with his hair with the other hand. Standing there with his boxers and tooth paste on his lips. Well, she could just eat him up. "Sorry, precious, but I need to brush my teeth too," she said as she walked in and nudged him over with her hip as she put tooth paste on her toothbrush and started to brush away.

"But, Uhnee, don't you unt me to ook pretty?" Jess said through a mouth full of tooth paste. Rory laughed as she kept brushing her teeth. He spat his mouth full into the sink and looked her up and down, "You're kind of sexy.. being all hygienic and all with your underwear and messy hair," he smirked as he put the tooth brush back in his mouth.

"Oh, so hygiene gets you off? I'll remember that next time I'm doing the dishes," she said after taking the toothbrush from her mouth.

He scoffed, "And when have you ever done dishes?" he asked as he took a step closer to her.

She shrugged, "You can fantastise," she smiled up at him with pearly whites.

"Mhm," he mocked as he grabbed her by the waste and picked her up, went through the door way and fell 'BAM' onto Luke's bed. He pressed his smiling lips to hers, instantly tasting his fresh mint toothpaste which they both used. "You taste good," he complimented as he leant up on his forearms looking down at the still laughing Rory who was pinned under neath him.

"Hmm you too," she said as she leant up and kissed him again.

He looked down at her, stroking the hair out of her eyes, "I love you," he said wondering how the hell Rory frikin Gilmore was with him.

"I love you too.." she smiled up at him before closing her eyes as he leant down and kissed her softly.

"Oh, no. Oh god.. Oh dear lord," came from the doorway. Rory and Jess both looked over to see Kirk standing there completely naked with a stunned Luke and Lorelai behind him. Lorelai holding barbie band aids in her hand.

Rory pushed Jess of off her and grabbed a pillow and put it ontop of her revealed body.

Well, damn.

**Hope you likey. I really liked this chapter! I've been wanting to write out this chapter since I started the story. Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

Rory and Jess stood in front of Lorelai awkwardly. Luke had dragged Kirk out by the ear. "Rory came over to borrow something..." Jess said, staring at Lorelai uncomfortably. Rory and Jess side glanced to one another before looking back straight ahead.

Lorelai just stood there, staring at the two of them, disappointment stretched across her face. "Yeah, thanks.." Rory replied as she stood there. She'd thrown a singlet on quickly after Luke almost gauged his eyes out with a fork.

"Um.. I should go help Luke... bye Lorelai..." Jess said, walking to the door and grabbing his coat and walk out the door, but having no intention of finding Luke.

"Bye, Jess..." Rory looked down at her bare feet.

Lorelai walked past Rory to see the bed which had rumpled sheets on it, "So, what did you burrow?" Lorelai asked, turning around to face Rory, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first, I know I said I would but everything just happened so fast... I should have told you about me and him and that we were...together... but I didn't know I was coming here tonight... but everything's ok. I'm ok, and we were.. you know, safe. So all those Trojan man jokes all these years really apparently stuck. And I'm lucky, too, because Jess, he's - well, aren't you glad that it happened with someone who's good and really loves me?"

"But.. he left.. he broke your heart…" Lorelai frowned, trying to understand. She knew Rory was seeing him behind her back. That they were sneaking around. But sex? She didn't think Rory would be that stupid.

"You don't understand…" Rory shook her head.

"Is he still Jess?"

Rory scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Yes."

"Then I understand the situation," Lorelai replied.

"He's different now…"

"Oh, Rory," Lorelai sighed, her heart sinking at her daughters words.

"He's trying, he's growing up, he wants us to be together…"

"He told you that?"

"Yes," Rory replied, crossing her arms.

"So, he said he's going to leave New York, come live back here so that he can be with you?"

"Well…"

"He told you he's moving out, he's quitting his job?"

"We didn't get around to discussing everything…" Rory replied, looking down as she squirmed.

"You didn't get around to discussing everything?" Lorelai scoffed.

"It's been a crazy few week…" Rory shrugged, running a hand through her hair.

"You, of all people - the girl who thinks everything through, the list maker - you didn't bother to discuss those things before jumping into bed with some guy?"

"He's not some guy, he's Jess. My Jess!"

"He's not your Jess. He stopped being your Jess the day he jumped on that bus and left you for New York!" Lorelai yelled at her daughter.

"I told you, he's leaving!"

"It doesn't count until he's got the boxes packed!"

"He bought the boxes today!" Rory shrugged, as though that were important.

"Oh, my god. I don't believe this…"

"He's in love with _me_!"

"Does he know that?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes! I'm good for him. I'll get him back to school, get a job…"

"No Rory, nuh uh. You can't be one of those girls who does everything for her boyfriend. What you should be saying is that he's good for you. He's going to be good for you. Not the other way around."

"You're twisting my words!" Yelled Rory as she picked up her bag and headed towards the door.

"This was your first time… this is not how your first time is supposed to be…"

Rory scoffed, spinning around, "OH, and how was my first time supposed to be?"

"Well, first of all, it was supposed to be in a retirement home. And secondly, ideally, it was supposed to be with someone who was good for you!"

"My first time was with someone sweet and kind who loves me." Rory spat back.

"Rory, what are you going to do about it? Is there a plan?" Lorelai asked Rory as she made her way through the door way and down stairs in to the diner.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Rory replied, holding back the tears that were in her eyes.

"I just want what's best for you, is all."

"I don't want to talk about it," Rory replied more firmly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Rory. What if he doesn't leave New York? Now you're all emotionally involved."

"You're just mad because I didn't come running to you to discuss whether or not I was ready for this step. I decided it on my own." Rory scoffed as she stopped in the middle of the diner.

"Well, obviously, you weren't ready for this step. The very fact that you chose Jess to sleep with proves that!" Lorelai yelled.

"He was my boyfriend!"

"But he dumped you! He rejected you!"

"Stop it!" Rory yelled as she started walking again.

"Rory!"

"I hate you for ruining this for me!"

**Hope you like. I totally stole this scene. Haha review please. (: disclaimer- don't own nothing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Rory walked to the bridge, tear stricken face. She knew he'd be here. Whenever things went bad he'd come here and sit, think, while staring at the ripples in the water. He glanced up as he heard her footsteps. His face softened as he stood up and walked straight over to her with his arms encircled around her immediately.

She hugged her arms around his ribs and held him close, putting her chin on his shoulder. "She'll come around, Rory," Jess promised, pulling back and looking into her eyes. She looked away, not believing his words. He put his hands gently on her cheeks, "She'll come around..." he repeated more firmly.

"She was right..." Rory said quietly to herself as Jess pulled away frowning. She looked up into Jess's worried eyes, "What are we going to do?"

"About?" he asked confused.

"What are we going to do? You live in New York, I have Yale..."

He frowned, stepping back, "I told you I would move here..." he replied.

"I can't ask you to do that, you have a life in New York..." she shrugged.

"My _life _has been filled with anger, alcohol, and a cheap apartment that smells bad with an annoying room mate. That's my life without you."

She looked down, "I don't want to make you leave everything..."

"You are my everything!" He shouted as though it were obvious as he stepped closer to her, grabbing her hands.

Rory smiled looking down, "But... what are we doing this summer then? You've still got a job back in New York, you still need money..."

He looked down, thinking, contemplating. "Come with me... To New York," he shrugged casually.

She arched and eyebrow and scoffed, "I have Yale!"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to ask you to leave Yale, Rory.. Come with me fro the summer. I can show you the sites, get everything packed, get some cash.. And then we come back and I live at Luke's... Or I can get my own place closer to Hartford..." he shrugged with a little smile. "It'll be fine."

She smiled and then wiped it from her face, "Only if it's what you want..."she ordered.

He smirked and leaned in, "It's what I want," he kissed her lips softly.

**SO frikin short! And really rushed... I know hope you like anyways hehe REVEIW by the by loved my reviews were totally sweet!**


	14. Chapter 14

Rory stood in front of her mother's door, coffee and cupcake from downstairs in hand. She put a bright smile on her face as she heard her mother open the door, surprise covering her face as she stared at her daughter and then being glazed over with stubbornness as she crossed her arms over chest.

"Didn't think I'd see you this morning..." she greeted with a slight smile.

Rory lowered her peace offering slightly, "I told you I'd come by..."

Lorelai shifted from foot to foot before staring back up at her daughter. "Mom," Rory started as she felt her eyes fill with tears. Lorelai grabbed the peace offering from her daughters hand and hugged her daughter to her with a relieved sigh.

"I'm sorry hun," Lorelai sighed to her daughter as Rory hugged her back equally as tight. "I just... I want what's best for you."

"Mom, I know." She replied as she kept holding onto her mother. "I mean.. I know I didn't talk to you about it first but.. I mean, at least it wasn't with, like, Dean." She laughed, her mother laughing with her, they pulled apart slightly from their laughter, "God that would have been terrible..."

Lorelai started giggling slightly hysterically, "It'd be ok if he took the ring off," earning a slightly slap on the back from Rory, "I'd of kicked your ass so hard.

Rory stopped laughing with a small smile. "But... I'm growing up..." she started with the 'talk'.

Lorelai stopped her by pulling away, "I know, I know. You're becoming a woman," Lorelai sighed with a slight sniffle which she tried to hide with a smile. "But... you know, you'll always be my baby girl," Lorelai shrugged as she stared at her daughter, wondering how the hell she became a young adult.

Rory sighed in relief at there make up, "I'm going to New York."

"Hell no." Lorelai said out right her previous stance returning.

Rory frowned, "I thought you were ok with me and Jess now..."

"I'm ok with you, not Jess. And there is no way in hell I'm allowing you to move to New York with that.. that... scum." Lorelai replied, crossing her arms.

"Mom, I'm not moving. I'm just going for the summer... I'm going to help Jes get packed up and then I'll come straight back to Yale, Stars Hollow and you, ok?" Rory assured with slight annoyance at her mothers refusal.

Lorelai sighed like a child being told she couldn't have something she wanted. "And if you don't?"

"Then you can personally come and kick my ass back here," Rory promised with an assuring smile as she put her hands on her mothers shoulders. "Ok?"

Lorelai sighed about to give her daughter a lecture as Jess walked up behind them and smiled slightly at Lorelai. "So, yeah?" Jess asked with an unsure hunch of shoulders as he stared up at Lorelai with puppy eyes.

Rory turned around and the look Rory had on her face made Lorelai terrified and happy at the same time. God, it's really happened. Her babies becoming a big girl. She sighed, "I'm not happy about this..." and then another puppy eyed look from the two of them and she gave in, "If you in preginate her I swear to god I will call you mother."

Rory laughed, jumping and hugging her mother tightly, "I love you mom."

"I love you to, babe."

They pulled apart and Jess entwined his fingers with Rory's, smiling slightly at her happiness. He swallowed hard at Lorelai's smirk she had on her lips. "W-what?"

"We have lunch with the elder Gilmore today," she continued to smirk at the two's confused faces. "Have fun with telling her your news."

And with that the two's happiness dropped into a sudden dread. Lorelai resisted from twiddling her fingers and laughing manically.

_**Did she just finish this?**_

_**No.**_

_**Yeah I think she did, man.**_

_**Dude, she did not.**_

_**Ah, I'm pretty positive-**_

**Oh, yeah. I did just finish it. I finished it good too, the chapter enjoyed it. Oh my god what am I saying. Yes thats the end my faithful readers. I'd likes to say thanks to-**

**My reviewers for constant sweet feed back which I absolutely adored and kept me motivated.**

**My beta who was really quite fabulous**

**God- for his constant love. I'm kidding im agnostic (: but cheers to god too yo.**

**And of course all of my readers- reviewers on non reviewers. You were all taking part in my first ever fanfiction that I actually finished! Minus one shots, thy don't count hhe . **

**I hope you;ve enjoyed! Keep a lok out for any new stories.**

**I'm thinking of a jess/rory/Tristan. Or a TROGAN... I'm really pro Trory this month sigh. So gimme a review with what kind of story youd like to read next (: and of course on this last chapter. Hope youve liked (: I have.**

**And cut.**/the-vampire-diaries-season-2-episode-2/


End file.
